1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to hooded garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most people perspire when exercising in a gym. Towels are not always available. If they are available, they may not be easily towed and may not be desirable to use after being dropped on a dirty floor. In addition, a person's head can become cold when a person perspires in a gym. It is not convenient to wrap a person's head in a towel when exercising. Wearing a hooded sweatshirt would help, but a person could overheat. In addition, carrying keys or a music player around a gym can be troublesome. Pockets in a sweatshirt can be helpful, but as indicated, such a solution could cause uncomfortable overheating.